


Doujinshi: Witness

by sinemoras09



Series: Witness Universe [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Doujinshi, F/M, Fan Comics, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is ANBU and she is not afraid. Anko follows Kimimaro. Doujinshi of the fanfic "Witness." AU. Kimimaro/Anko</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to draw a fan comic of the fic "Witness" for a really long time, and I finally finished it :) Have a look!

**WITNESS**

  
Summary: Facing the kidnapping of one of her genin, Anko has to resort to desperate measures to get him back. AU. Kimimaro/Anko.

 

Read right to left.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Kimimaro survives. Kimimaro/Anko. Part 2/6. Spoilers for chapter 217 (episode 127 of the anime). Six images, 0.86 MB.

Read right to left.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Kimimaro survives. Kimimaro/Anko. Part 3/6. Spoilers for chapter 217 (episode 127 of the anime).


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Kimimaro survives. Kimimaro/Anko. Part 4/6. Spoilers for chapter 217 (episode 127 of the anime).

 

For the record, I imagined Anko's fight scene being A LOT more badass and dynamic than in those panels. Here she just kinda looks full of fail :/ After I finish the last few chapters I might try to re-draft this, we'll see *nods*


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Kimimaro survives. Kimimaro/Anko. Part 5/6. Spoilers for chapter 217 (episode 127 of the anime).


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Kimimaro survives. Kimimaro/Anko. Part 6/6. Spoilers for chapter 217 (episode 127 of the anime).

 

* * *

A/N: I'm so excited this is finally DONE! A month of drawing/storyboarding this fanfic, it's actually kind of crazy how long it took. But dude, I'm so happy :) I hope other people like it too, even if it's just to fulfill my own crackish need to see Kimi/Anko share some screentime :P lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to include a "bonus" chapter - a Kimi/Anko fanart dump :) Otherwise this is the end of the fic, lol :)


	7. Bonus Fanart Dump!

Kimimaro/Anko fanart dump :)

Panel from _Witness_ , which I've colored :) I've got a craving to see full color doujinshi of them, but...yeah. Considering the thing took me over a month to draw, I don't think I'll be coloring the sucker anytime soon.

Five minute sketch. I forgot you can't see Anko's pupils *facepalm*

 

Hugging :)

 

It's hard being a fandom of one :x

 

♥


End file.
